Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory/Field Guide
Inheritable Skills Support Skills Field Guide List of Digimon Kuramon Pabumon Punimon Botamon Poyomon Arcadiamon In-Training Koromon Tanemon Tsunomon Tsumemon Tokomon Nyaromon Pagumon Yokomon Bukamon Motimon Wanyamon Agumon Agumon (Black) Arcadiamon Rookie Armadillomon Impmon Elecmon Otamamon Gaomon Gazimon Gabumon Gabumon (Black) Guilmon Kudamon Keramon Gotsumon Goblimon Gomamon Syakomon Zubamon Solarmon Chuumon Terriermon Tentomon ToyAgumon Dracmon In the US version of Hacker's Memory, Dracmon digivovles into Sistermon Ciel instead of Sistermon Noir. Dracomon Dorumon Hagurumon Patamon Hackmon Palmon DemiDevimon Biyomon Falcomon FanBeemon Veemon Salamon Betamon Hawkmon Mushroomon Monodramon Lalamon Lucemon Lunamon In the US version of Hacker's Memory, Lunamon digivovles into Sistermon Ciel instead of Sistermon Noir. Renamon Lopmon Wormmon IceDevimon Icemon Aquilamon Agunimon Arcadiamon Champion Ankylomon Ikkakumon Wizardmon Lobomon Woodmon Airdramon ExVeemon Angemon Ogremon Guardromon Guardromon (Gold) GaoGamon Kabuterimon ShellNumemon Gargomon Garurumon Garurumon (Black) Kyubimon Growlmon Kurisarimon Greymon Greymon (Blue) Clockmon Kuwagamon Gekomon Geremon Coredramon (Blue) Coredramon (Green) GoldNumemon Golemon Cyclonemon Sangloupmon Sunflowmon Seadramon Coelamon GeoGreymon Sukamon Starmon Stingmon Strikedramon ZubaEagermon Socerimon Tankmon MudFrigimon Tyrannomon Gatomon Devimon Turuiemon Togemon Dorugamon Nanimon Numemon Birdramon BaoHuckmon Bakemon Veedramon Hudiemon PlatinumSukamon BlackGatomon Vegiemon Peckmon Meramon Monochromon Frigimon Unimon Raptordramon Raremon Leomon Lekismon Reppamon Waspmon MegaKabuterimon Arcadiamon Ultimate Antylamon Andromon Meteormon Infermon Myotismon Wingdramon BurningGreymon AeroVeedramon Etemon Angewomon Okuwamon Garduamon KendoGarurumon Gigadramon CatchMamemon CannonBeemon Groundramon GrapLeomon Grademon Crescemon Cyberdramon Shakkoumon Cherrymon Silphymon SuperStarmon SkullGreymon SkullSatamon Zudomon SaviorHuckmon Taomon Dragomon Chirinmon Dinobeemon Digitamamon SkullMeramon Duramon ShogunGekomon Triceramon DoruGreymon Knightmon Datamon Paildramon Panjyamon Pandamon In the US version of Hacker's Memory, Pandamon digivovles from Sistermon Ciel instead of Sistermon Noir. Pumpkinmon Piximon HippoGryphonmon Phantomon BlackKingNumemon BlueMeramon Vademon Whamon MagnaAngemon Volcanomon Matadormon MachGaogamon Mamemon MegaSeadramon Megadramon WarGrowlmon MetalGreymon MetalGreymon (Blue) MetalTyrannomon MetalMamemon Monzaemon Crowmon RizeGreymon Lilamon Rapidmon Lillymon Lucemon FM LadyDevimon In the US of Hacker's Memory, LadyDevimon digivovles from Sistermon Ciel instead of Sistermon Noir. WereGarurumon WereGarurumon (Black) Wisemon Arcadiamon Mega Alphamon UlforceVeedramon Ebemon Imperialdramon DM Digivolution conditions are for Paildramon and Dinobeemon. Imperialdrmon DM digivolves from Imperialdramon FM by Mode Change. Imperialdramon FM Vikemon Valkyrimon Varodurumon VenomMyotismon WarGreymon Ophanimon Gaiomon KaiserGreymon ChaosGallantmon Chaosdramon Gankoomon KingEtemon Kuzuhamon GranKuwagamon GranDracmon GroundLocomon Gryphonmon Craniamon Kerpymon (Black) Kerpymon (Good) Goldramon SaberLeomon Sakuyamon Jesmon ShineGreymon ShineGreymon BM Justimon Kentaurosmon Slayerdramon Seraphimon MegaGargomon Darkdramon TigerVespamon Titamon TyrantKabuterimon Dianamon Diaboromon Creepymon Gallantmon Dynasmon Durandamon Leopardmon The digivolution conditions are for GrapLeomon and Knightmon. Leopardmon LM becomes Leopard by Mode Change. Leopardmon LM Dorugoramon Neptunemon HiAndromon PileVolcamon Barbamon BanchoLeomon Piedmon Puppetmon PlatinumNumemon BlackWarGreymon PrinceMamemon Brakedramon Plesiomon HerculesKabuterimon Beelzemon Beelzemon BM Belphemon SM The digivolution conditions are for Digitamamon and Wisemon. Belphemon RM is through mode change. Hououmon Magnadramon Boltmon MagnaGarurumon Digivolution conditions are for KendoGarurumon. MagnaGarurumon (SV) is by mode change. MagnaGarurumon (SV) Mastemon MarineAngemon Minervamon MirageGaogamon MirageGaogamon BM Machinedramon Megidramon MetalEtemon MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon (Black) MetalSeadramon Merukimon RustTyranomon Leviamon Lilithmon Ravemon Ravemon BM Crusadermon Rosemon Rosemon BM Lotosmon Armageddemon Arcadiamon Ultra Alphamon Ouryuken Imperialdramon PM Examon Omnimon Omnimon Zwart Chaosmon Chaosmon VA Susanomon Gallantmon CM Belphemon RM Lucemon SM Flamedramon Magnamon Rapidmon (Armor) Shoutmon OmniShoutmon Ryudamon Ginryumon Hisyaryumon Ouryumon Apocalymon Sistermon Blanc Sistermon Blanc digivolves into Sistermon Ciel in USA. Sistermon Blanc (Awakened) Sistermon Noir Sistermon Ciel replaces Sistermon Noir in USA Sistermon Noir (Awakened) Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) replaces Sistermon Noir (Awakened) in USA. Sistermon Ciel Sistermon Ciel replaces Sistermon Noir in USA Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) replaces Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) in USA. Alphamon NX Crusadermon NX Leopardmon NX Omnimon NX Gallantmon NX